Ingenuidad
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: Lenalee pasaba frente a la habitación de Allen a media noche, solo para presenciar algo que no debia. Allen x Road, Allen x Lenalee. Traduccion de "Naivety" escrito por Im-a-tiger.


Lenalee salió feliz de la cafetería, pasar el tiempo con Allen levantaba su ánimo. Él siempre tan agradable y amable, el caballero perfecto, siempre ayudándola. Cuando estaban en misiones el cargaba su maleta y cuando tenían que pasar la noche en una posada, él siempre dormía en el suelo.

Había cierta ternura en sus ojos que hacían que ella no pudiera evitar coquetearle cada vez que estaban juntos. Mientras que Allen recibía estas atenciones con gusto, a ella le molesto un poco que por ser tan ingenuo no se fuera a dar cuenta.

Lenalee miro atrás y vio el desorden de platos sobre la mesa en el comedor de la Orden. Dicen que los chicos que están en crecimiento deben alimentarse bien, pero ver a Allen comiendo siete porciones de pasta (y siete porciones de postre por supuesto) llegaba a ser muy adorable, incluso cuando el trataba de ser cortes. Ella salió mas tarde de lo que pensaba del comedor, debido a que tuvo que ayudar a su hermano a limpiar el desorden causado por kumorin.

Entonces se le ocurrió que de regreso podría pasar y ver a Allen. ¿ Lo molestaría?. Quizá él ya este dormido, mencionó que mañana se iría temprano a una misión para recuperar inocencia. Ella suspiro. Quizá sea mejor que también me vaya directo a la cama.

Lenalee sonrió al imaginar el rostro de Allen si ella entraba a su habitación. Imagino que lo primero que haría sería decir cosas como que no era correcto que ella lo visitara en su habitación. Es posible que Allen haya visto muchas cosas que chicos de su edad no han visto, pero el aun era inocente de corazón. Como cuando se habla de sexo en la Orden (a menudo cuando Lavi anda en los alrededores) Allen suele sonrojarse y empieza a tartamudear, incluso es incapaz de formar una oración coherente. Pero de hecho, ella encuentra su ingenuidad un tanto interesante.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Allen. Lenalee negó con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino escucho un débil susurro del interior de la habitación.

"sabes...tan dulce...Allen..."

Lenalee abrió los ojos, negó con la cabeza, trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que ella no había escuchado nada. Aun así, ella abrió un poco la puerta, metió un poco la cabeza por el hueco para dar una mirada a la habitación.

Lo que ahi vio hizo que su corazón se congelara.

Apilados en la cama había una maraña de extremidades que no coincidían. La blanca piel de Allen contrastaba extrañamente con una tez color gris tormentoso de nada más y nada menos que de Road Kamelot.

¿Como podía? ¿Como podía?

Ya era bastante malo ver a Allen atrapado en los brazos de otra, pero lo que mas dolió fue su expresión. Incluso con la distancia ella podía ver que tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo, contemplando a ese monstruo. También podó oír la necesidad en su voz cuando murmuró su nombre como si ella fuera algo especial.

Ya había sido suficiente.

Lenalee no quería nada más que irse y olvidar todo lo que había presenciado. Pero sus piernas no se movían, era como si estuvieran clavadas al suelo y lo único que podía hacer era mirar impotente como los dedos de Road recorrían el cuerpo del joven exorcista.

Lagrimas silenciosas continuaban cayendo de su rostro, hasta que un ojo amarillo volteo a verla. Ella había sido descubierta. Lenalee esperaba que Road hiciera una escenita donde terminara humillada frente a Allen por haber sido descubierta viéndolos.

Sin embargo, la Noé no hizo ni un ruido.

En su lugar, Road le sonrió. Para luego besar el cuello de Allen hasta que un gemido escapó de sus labios. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande al notar el disgusto de Lenalee. Después con sus dedos empezó a dibujar intrincados círculos por los costados hasta que se posaron sobre sus caderas, tirando de él para tenerlo más cerca hasta que los ojos del chico se hicieron más grandes, el aliento de Road chocaba contra los pantalones rasgados de Allen

"mío" ella rodeo con su boca el miembro de Allen.

De repente Lenalee pudo moverse de nuevo. Con su recién recuperada movilidad eligió correr a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"¿oíste algo?" murmuro Allen

"No"


End file.
